


Freakazoid coffee shop AU

by Angel_dust_16



Category: Freakazoid (Cartoon)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_dust_16/pseuds/Angel_dust_16
Summary: This is Freakazoid X Dexter, a coffee shop AU no one wanted or asked for





	1. Chapter 1

Dexter pov:

I did not have a good day, far from it really. 

First my 'loving' brother stole my breakfast claiming that he needed it more than me, so I didn't have any breakfast since my parents naturally didn't say a word and just let it happen and it's not like I could have stopped him. 

Second, school. Just school. Usually I loved school, I actually loved the work and the teachers, but practically all of the other students either hit me or mocked me for being well, a geek and of course there was Steph. 

I knew she was avoiding me all day and when I tried to talk to her she ignored me so her friends wouldn't see her talking with geeky Dexter. 

I knew her being nice to me was all a facade since I helped her with her homework, that didn't mean it didn't hurt, but that's how I found myself walking towards the coffee shop Steph worked at, I thought she might talk to me if her friends couldn't see us together. 

I knew no one from out school would dare step foot into the, geeky coffee shop for losers, their words not mine. 

I liked the place well enough, even if I haven't been there in a while and that's how I found myself in front of a coffee shop with the weirdest name ever 'Cyberspace coffee' 

The shop was a mixture between a coffee shop and a comic shop, there was all kinds of merchandise on display. 

I hesitated before walking in to the shop, what if Steph didn't want to see me? With a small sigh I hesitantly walked in and looked around, it honestly wasn't all to bad, it wasn't somewhere I would want to hang out, to many people for that, but it was nice, it was definitely different from the last time I was here. 

The lights were low creating a calm atmosphere, the walls were the same colour as my computer screen, light blue, so I felt at ease until the noise hit me.

The customers were loud, they were shouting about their favorite TV show or comic book some getting into fights about one thing or another plus, the music seemed to be playing loud enough to make me go deaf.

I decided I was going talk with Steph get my coffee and leave as soon as I can. 

When I looked towards the till I saw Steph was making coffee while someone else worked at the till and if I wasn't mistaken his skin was a light shade of blue.

I decided I wasn't even going to talk to Steph, I was going to get out as soon as possible besides Steph was working after all so she was probably to busy to talk to me anyways. 

I waited patiently in line not caring when someone cut in front of me, I was to scared to say anything so I kept my mouth shut until I reached the counter. 

"So what would you like to drink, kid?" The very loud, very cheerful man asked making me huff annoyed at being called a kid, I was just short!

He was smiling like a lunatic as he held a coffee cup in his hand, but even though he seemed nice enough I still couldn't help, but to shrink back from him, he reminded me to much of the bully's from my school, with well everything. 

He was taller than me and clearly stronger than me, the way he towered over me, so I was a little bit intimidated by him, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut. 

"I'm not a kid." I snapped, but he ignored me choosing instead to tell me about the coffee

"I heard the cappuccino it the best!" He was still smiling as he said it, I nodded not really sure what else to do, since it was clear he was going to ignore whatever I said, but decided I wasn't going to get that 

"Black coffee, no sugar." I said with a shrug "Please." I added in an attempt to sound nice, but for a moment I was scared he didn't hear me, since someone turned up the music, but with the way his smile grew, something I didn't think possible, I'm sure he did.

"Now I just need your name." He said holding a marker to the coffee cup he was holding, I wasn't sure where he got it from, it seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. 

"Dexter." Steph said for me, but he didn't seem to hear her 

"What?" He asked loudly trying to be heard over the music, I opened my mouth to answer myself this time only for him to cut me off saying "Never mind." while waving his hand dismissively before writing something on the cup.

I stepped out of line so someone else could order while I waited for my coffee, luckily someone turned down the music creating to some extent silence. 

"Um, hi Steph." I greeted while I waited for her to make my coffee, unsurprisingly, she ignored me.

I resisted the urge to sigh and leaned against a wall pulling out my phone

"Dexxy-" I heard and turned to look at Steph who held my cup of coffee and watched as she turned to the man behind the till glaring at him coldly

"Dammit Frederick I'm not reading that." She practiced hissed at the barista - Fredrick - behind the till, who just shrugged before turning to me

"You can just call me Freakazoid." He said with a wink in my direction, I was confused and took the cup from Steph who looked annoyed 

'you're a-dork-able' stood on the cup and I'm sure I must have been as red as a tomato - or the uniform Fredrik, I mean Freakazoid, was wearing - and quickly left, I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult, usually when I'm called a dork it was a insult, but this seemed almost like he was flirting with me, which was impossible. I'm just a geek after all.

Freakazoid pov:

I had a large smile on my face as I watched Dexxy leave and watched as he practically ran away from the shop. His face completely red while he did so causing me to chuckle as I switched places with Steph who was looking at me unamused. 

"You're going to get fired one of these days." She said bluntly, I snorted at that, I doubt I'll ever get fired, I was the owners favorite after all and besides I couldn't help myself, he was just so cute! 

Large brown, almost black eyes I could hardly get glimpse of thanks to him looking at his feet most of the time, his messy brown hair and his baggy clothes that just made him look so small! He was just so adorable and the way his cheeks puffed out in anger was just adorable. 

I couldn't just let such a beautiful stanger go without making an impression! I couldn't just let him forget me. 

"He'll be back." I said confidently ignoring Steph who rolled her eyes clearly not believing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter pov:

I was walking home as fast as humanly possible. I was sure my face was still burning a bright pink from what happened at Cyberspace and I'm sure my hair must have looked like a birds nest, well more than it usually did, thanks to how much I've been tugging at it with my free hand.

My other hand was still clutching the coffee cup like a life line, even though I couldn't even make myself look at it.

When I finally got home I rushed upstairs to my room so I could avoid having to talk to my family or being caught by Duncan and locked the door so no one could burst in unannounced before sitting in front of my computer.

I slowly and carefully put the cup in front of me and finally looked at the cup or more importantly the stupid pick up line written on the cup causing me to once again start blushing in embarrassment.

I wasn't even sure if this was his attempt at trying to flirt with me or if he was just trying to embarrass me, but considering how my life was so far it was probably the latter. He was probably just bored and thought my reaction to the pick up line would be fun to see.

I considered just throwing the cup away away and simply forget it ever happened, but I couldn't make myself do so. Instead I finished the coffee, which was actually pretty good, before I put the cup next to my computer glancing at it every now and then while I did Duncan's homework. 

I was so distracted he was probably going to get a lower mark than usual which will surely end in me getting a few new bruises my parents will ignore, but I couldn't help it, my mind kept wandering back to Freakazoid and it was proving to be almost impossible to get him out of my mind, even while I started with my own homework, I couldn't focus, so I came to a decision that will help me in the long run, I just wasn't going to go back.

If I didn't go back, he couldn't embarrass me again, so I wouldn't have to worry about it or him ever again.

I'll have to find a new route home of course so I wouldn't walk past it everyday and I could always get my coffee from somewhere else, it wasn't the only coffee shop after all or I could always just make myself coffee at home, sure there will be a bigger risk of being caught by Duncan, but I've been avoiding him my entire lifeso it didn't really matter. 

I'm sure it won't be that difficult to avoid Freakazoid, it's not like he's at my school, so the only place place I could run into him is the coffee shop, so if I avoid the coffee shop, I avoid him. I mean the only reason I ever went to the coffee shop in the first place was because I wanted to talk to Steph and she clearly didn't want to talk to me or see me for thst matter. 

I can totally do this, I was a geek and by definition I was anti-social, I didn't like people or noise so it's not like it would really effect me or do anything to my social life, something which was non-existent, if I avoided him, so it wouldn't be that difficult, right? I can totally do this. Hopefully


	3. Chapter 3

Dexter pov:

I took me four days before I found myself back again, but hopefully he won't be here, I'll just talk to Steph, if she even acknowledged my existence, get some coffee and leave without another incident

Unfortunately this couldn't happen, Steph wasn't even here, it was just Freakazoid and some guy I've never seen before. 

I was tempted to just leave then and there, but naturally that was impossible since he just had to notice me and start waving at me with a large smile on his face causing everyone to stare at me a few whispering to themselves so in an attempt not to have a panic attack or freak out thanks to him acting like a mad man I decided to pretend I didn't notice him

This decision like most of my decisions did not end well for me

"Dexter, hey Dexter, Dexxy over here Dex!" He shouted jumping around and waving so reluctantly I turned to look at him and gave a small wave so I could stop this madness, the other customers continued to stare and whisper and I entertained the idea of running away as fast humanly possibly, but instead I stepped in line and waited patiently till I got to the front, he'll probably hunt me down if I tried

Freakazoid was shouting at me the entire time I stood in line, I wasn't even sure about what at this point, he just changed topics without warning and it was making my head hurt trying to keep up, but it wasn't like it was important he was just babbling really, but it did cause a few customers to abandon ship, something I should have done the moment I saw him

Unfortunate because of the customers leaving I reached the front of the line faster than I wanted to, but at least I didn't have to order he shoved a coffee cup into my hand the moment I reached the front looking proud of himself 

"I remember your order from last time!" Was he incapable of not shouting? I mean I don't think I ever heard him just talk like a normal person 

"Whick is a miracle since he can't remember his name most of the time." I had to stifle a laugh at that not wanting to be rude and turned to look at the guy who said it

I couldn't really make out how he looked since he had a hood covering most of his face, it was kinda creepy, but I chose to ignore it and introduce myself 

"I-I'm Dexter." He raised his eyebrow unimpressed 

"Really? I had no idea." He said sarcastically making me blush in embarrassment, I heard an annoyed huff and saw Freakazoid pouting 

"Jack" The guy, Jack introduced himself looking almost amused at how Freakazoid was acting, but I couldn't really be sure, I could hardly see his face after all

I had no idea what to do or say so I nodded once and decided leaving would be the best option right now and seeing how Freakazoid was looking at my cup expectantly I was almost relieved when someone shoved me aside telling me to fuck off and quickly left with a short goodbye

"See you layer Dexxy!" I heard Freakazoid chirp from behind me and started to walk faster, I forced myself not to glance down at the cup sure there was once again going to be a stupid pick up line on it, it could wait until I get home before I read it

Freakazoid pov:

I was starting to worry Dexxy wouldn't come back, I was scarred I scared him off, but here he is or was anyway

I watched as he left, hoping to see his cheeks go red after reading the pick up line, but he didn't even look at the cup and I was worried he'll throw the cup away without seeing it, but quickly dismissed the thought.

I know he'll love it! I wrote 'I don't know anything about the stars unless they're the ones in your eyes'

"I told you he'll ne back." Jack only looked at me unamused, he was convinced I scared him away when I told him about Dexxy, even trying to convince me I scared him off, but he was clearly wrong

I smiled happily as I continued to work


	4. Chapter 4

Dexter pov:

I ignored the teacher as she talked about a new student or the way the girls were saying he was hot. I was to busy thinking about Fredric or Freakazoid as he preferred to be called to really care.

I've been avoiding the coffee shop like the plague to scared I'll meet him again to even consider going back, but of course the universe just couldn't let me avoid him in peace, no that would be to easy.

"Dexxy!" I heard a high pitched squeal from the front of the class before I was pulled into a hug. I tried to ignore the looks I got from the other students, most of which were glaring at me

"Hi." I said my voice sounding meek even to my own ears, Freakazoid only smiled looking like Christmas came early or he got a new computer before sitting in the desk next to me, forcibly shoving the person who used to sit there out of their seat.

"I haven't seen you in a week!" He clearly didn't understand the meaning of an inside voice or not attracting everyones attention. 

I looked down fidgeting feeling embarrassed with how everyones eyes were on me 

"I was busy." I muttered which wasn't a lie, after my last failure of staying away I decided to distract myself with a new project on my compute

The teacher told us to quiet down before going back to the work, which was work we already did and which I already knew and memorized so I found myself struggling to stay awake, if it wasn't for Freakazoid staring at me I probably would have fallen asleep by now

"Does everyone understand?" The teacher asked I nodded and said yes, most of the students nodded or said yes, but it was drowned out by Freakazoid shouting 

"I understand nothing!" The teacher wasn't amused by this and turned to look at me. I felt my stomach filling up with dread

"Dexter why don't you tutor him." I nodded knowing it wasn't a request, but a demand

"Yes ma'am."

"Yeah! Dexxy's going to tutor me!" I had to stop myself from hitting my head against the desk. 

***

"So why did you move to our school?" I asked in an attempt to stop the stream of nonsense flooding from Freakazoid's mouth he blinked once before smiling again

"I was homeschooled, but my parents decided I needed to go to school, make friends and not spend all my time at work or home, oh look a puppy!" I watched as he dashed off towards a dog, why was it even in the school? It must be the librarians.

I stayed where I was for a moment before reluctantly following Freakazoid who was being bitten by the pup, but he didn't seem to mind if anything he seemed to think it was a sign of affection.

"So, um where would you like me to tutor you?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck, I tutored a few other students before, most didn't want to be seen with me so they told me where to meet them and after that they never spoke to me again

"The coffee shop dummy, I have a shift after school and then you can just tutor me there." I nodded once annoyed by him calling me a dummy, but didn't say anything 

"That way you have an excuse to come to the coffee shop everyday." He said grinning and pulling me into a hug, the pup instantly ran away now that Freakazoid was distracted 

"Good for me." I said warily resisting the urge to sob


	5. Chapter 5

Dexter pov:

I reluctantly walked towards the coffee shop, Freakazoid said he'll meet me there since he skipped class to go to the coffee shop.

I entertained the idea of trying to figure out if he was planning anything, but since it's him I doubt it, I didn't think he was capable of planning anything, not to be rude it's just a fact.

I walked into the shop and was confused when I didn't see him

"Where is he?" I mumbled looking around trying to spot him

"You made it!" I screamed and punched blindly, luckily he easily dodged my feeble attack 

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You can't sneak up on people like that." I said my hand over my heart 

"Sorry Dexxy didn't mean to scare you." He didn't look sorry if anything he looked like he was going to start laughing at any moment, I huffed and pulled out my maths book slamming it on the nearest table

"Okay do what do you need help with?" I asked he blinked before looking down at the book

"Don't you want coffee first?" He asked his hands behind his back while rocking back and forth, I tried not to be annoyed, but I was failing

"Sure, I just want to get this over with." He pouted and pulled me into a hug

"You make it sound like you don't want to spend time with me." I huffed and pushed him away, but he didn't seem bothered by my bad attitude only sticking his tongue out

"I don't want to be your tutor." I grumbled annoyed while Freakazoid ran to the counter he grabbed a cup seemingly either not careing that it might be someone else's or he already made me one

He pushed it into my hands before sitting down grabbing the math book and holding it upside down

"Yeah! I'm learning good for me!" I snorted amused holding my hand over my mouth as I trird not to laugh at his antics and looked at the cup, I expected another stupid pick up line, but saw nothing so I shrugged and sat down trying to ignore the disappointment.

It's not like I like him or anything, besides it was probably just a joke

Freakazoid pov:

I looked at Dexxy grinning he looked so cute and geeky while he held his hand over his mouth to hide his laughing or how he looked at the cup for a pickup line, but I had a plsn that will have him swooning or slap me if he found out I practically stalked him at school, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him or me

I found out he was a computer geek so now that he was going to spend an hour with me I was going to try to show of my computer expertise which I learned by spending a lot of time on the internet and asking his teacher

Now time to impress and make him fall in love with me

"So Dexxy did you know the first computer mouse was waaaay back in 1964 was designed by a chap called Doug Engelbert and constructed out of wood, yes wood." I said with a hopefully charming smile, no totally a charming smile.

"Interesting, now what do you need help with in math?" He asked, I decided this was the start to victory since he didn't sound grumpy anymore 

"What's the thing with the triangles?" He frowned at me 

"Trigonometry."

"Yeah that." He took a large gulp from his coffee before opening the book to a page filled with triangles

"The average human being blinks around twenty times in a minute a computer user only blinks 7, but when I look at you I don't want to blink since you're so cute I don't want to look away." He chocked on his coffee some of it coming out his nose as he started coughing his face was a bright red, euther from his coughing fit or because of my comment 

"Back to math." His voice hoarse and squeaky. 

VICTORY! He's falling for my charm already, and that's just after a few minutes what will a week do?

"Do you have any pets?" I asked deciding I'll give him a break to catch his breath 

"A cat, now I'mjust going to give you a small test to see what you can do snd determinewhat you can't." He said already starting to write

"Wanna hear a joke?" He glanced at me nodded once before going back to writing 

"If cats knew what sin was they wouldn't even care." He stopped

"Was that a Trigonometry joke?" I nodded 

"Sure was!" I shouted

The rest of the time was boring, he gave me a test and teached me stuff, I tried to pay attention and lighten things up, but ut wasn't helping 

I'm starting to feel like a cat, duck Trigonometry 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for being away for forever, but if you have ideas on how you want this to continue tell me


	6. Chapter 6

Dexter pov:

Being Freakazoid's tutor was interesting to say the least, he kept talking about computers, something I was surprised he would have any interest in and he started giving me more pick up lines most of which were sweet, but some made me turn into a tomate and leave as soon as possible.

He was nice and never mocked me like everyone else, he wasn't even like Stephanie who was only 'nice' to me so I would do her homework and honestly I think I had a crush on him, but he was a cool kid, the chances of him liking me was slim to none, even if he wrote me pick up lines, be probably only did it as a joke.

I didn't understand the punchline, but there simply was no reason why he would like me, I was geeky Dexter. 

The geek everyone bullied or forced to make me do their homework.

Besides prom was in a few days, he'll ask out a girl, probably Stephanie, and forget I even exist.

I forced a smile as I saw Freakazoid runing towards me, but instead of stopping like he usually did, he practically lifted me of the ground as he gave me a hug, crushing me after he let go flowers were suddenly in my face.

I blinked and took them as Freakazoid smiled at me, I noticed he was wearing different clothes, he looked a bit more formal than usual.

"So what will you be wearing for prom?" He asked smiling at me

"I'm not going." I said causing him to look confused "I don't have anyone to go with." I admitted when he didn't say anything.

I jumped when he suddenly gasped holding his face

"That's what I forgot!" He shouted before pointing at me "We're going to prom together." He stated

I stared at him, he only stared back, it was clear saying no wasn't an option so I just nodded silently which resulted in him squealing and hugging me again

Freakazoid pov:

I was so happy! Dexter was going with me to the prom and like movies told me we were going to dance and it was going to be romantic and then we're going to kiss and start dating

What was I going to wear? What was he going to wear? We should wearing matching suits! How did Dexter look in red? No! He'll look amazing in blue

Was I going to go pick him up st his house? Wait I didn't know where he lived.

"Where do you live?"

"What?" He asked looking surprised 

"So I can pick you up." He gave me his address 

"Wear blue." I shouted before running off.


	7. Chapter 7

Dexter pov:

Being Freakazoid's tutor was interesting to say the least, he kept talking about computers, something I was surprised he would have any interest in and he started giving me more pick up lines most of which were sweet, but some made me turn into a tomate and leave as soon as possible.

He was nice and never mocked me like everyone else, he wasn't even like Stephanie who was only 'nice' to me so I would do her homework and honestly I think I had a crush on him, but he was a cool kid, the chances of him liking me was slim to none, even if he wrote me pick up lines, be probably only did it as a joke.

I didn't understand the punchline, but there simply was no reason why he would like me, I was geeky Dexter. 

The geek everyone bullied or forced to make me do their homework.

Besides prom was in a few days, he'll ask out a girl, probably Stephanie, and forget I even exist.

I forced a smile as I saw Freakazoid runing towards me, but instead of stopping like he usually did, he practically lifted me of the ground as he gave me a hug, crushing me after he let go flowers were suddenly in my face.

I blinked and took them as Freakazoid smiled at me, I noticed he was wearing different clothes, he looked a bit more formal than usual.

"So what will you be wearing for prom?" He asked smiling at me

"I'm not going." I said causing him to look confused "I don't have anyone to go with." I admitted when he didn't say anything.

I jumped when he suddenly gasped holding his face

"That's what I forgot!" He shouted before pointing at me "We're going to prom together." He stated

I stared at him, he only stared back, it was clear saying no wasn't an option so I just nodded silently which resulted in him squealing and hugging me again

Freakazoid pov:

I was so happy! Dexter was going with me to the prom and like movies told me we were going to dance and it was going to be romantic and then we're going to kiss and start dating

What was I going to wear? What was he going to wear? We should wearing matching suits! How did Dexter look in red? No! He'll look amazing in blue

Was I going to go pick him up st his house? Wait I didn't know where he lived.

"Where do you live?"

"What?" He asked looking surprised 

"So I can pick you up." He gave me his address 

"Wear blue." I shouted before running off.


End file.
